Bring me to Life
by Kiwi-Kitteh
Summary: It's been a year since Sasuke had left, and Sakura is slowly being dragged into the darkness. What will happen, when she gets an unexpected visit? SasukexSakura [Oneshot] [Songfic] [Song: Bring me to life by Evanescance]


**Disclaimer no Jutsu:**_ I do not own Naruto, nor the song _Bring me to life - Evanescance'

**Summary: **_It's been a year since Sasuke had left, and Sakura is slowly slipping into the darkness. What will happen, when she gets an unexpected visit? SasukexSakura _(Oneshot) (Songfic; **Song: **Bring me to life - Evanescance)

**Dedicated to: **_Setsuna-chan09_

**Bring me to life**

_**How, could you see, into my eyes, like open doors?**_

A thirteen year old girl walked on the dark, lonesome streets of Konoha. Heartbroken, sadden. Her head hung down, sadly. Strawberry pink hair, falls into her face. Her bright eyes, now red with tears, stare into the concrete of the sidewalk. Sakura. The moon in the dark midnight sky, hid behind the clouds not giving any light to help her. The only lights that were given off, was the streetlights, which were dim yet good enough to use. All she ever thought now, was Sasuke. She felt bad for, she didn't stopped him from going. _"Sasuke..." _She never forgave herself then. Always blaming herself. Never smiling, always to herself.

_**Leading you down to my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb.**_

Sakura finally stopped infront of of her apartment building, still staring into the cement below her, tears dropping slowly. Alight breeze of wind, blew her red dress and pink hair. She looked into the dark windows of her apartment.

_**Without a soul**_

Thoughts, fears and memories, raced through Sakura's head. _"I can't go home yet..." _She told her self, _"Not now." _Sakura began to run. 'Tip-tip-tip'. Her footsteps echoed through the empty village. She stopped infront of a Sakura Tree. A very favorite hangout of hers. No one knows where it is and it has a peacful setting. It was like, the tree was part of her.

_**My spirit sleeping somwhere cold**_

_**Untill you find it there...**_

She sat down, hugging her knees tightly agasint her. The only light she had, was from an old flickering light post, which sat behind the tree. She pionted her right index finger into the sand, from under the tree she sat in, and began to scribble random things. Before she knew it, she had drawn a flower. Sakura rested her head upon her knees. She gave off a small smiled to herself. It has been awhile, since she actually smiled for what she did. The old lightpost behind her gave off a couple of odd flickers, then went out.

_**...and lead it back home.**_

Sakura lightly jumped at her sudden-filled, dark surroundings. She clentched her eyes close, tightly, trying to make herself feel safer. She hugged her knees tightly, to comfort herself. It didn't work.

_**Wake me up**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

Darkness filled her once again. Regret was on the top of her mind, _"I should of went home, but I didn't." _She cursed at her mistake then cursed at the clouds for blocking out the moon which was the source of light she could possibly have at the moment. Sakura told herself that she just can't just sit here, or she'll get hurt, or worse. She had no choice but to call for help, "Help me." She emitted

_**Save me**_

Through the darkness, she couldn't see but couldn't help but hear somone or somthing, nearby, shuffleing in the trees. Sakura held her breath, _"Is this help or trouble?" _She watched the outline of the figure hopped from the Sakura Tree, which she sat under. She noticed the human-like figure turn it's head, looking at her.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

Sakura stiffened, _"How does he know my name?"_she inhaled her breath, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she said it all in one breath. Sakura waited for a reply. Silence filled between the two.

"Don't you remember me?"

_**Wake me up**_

Sakura sat up, as her green eyes widen. A drop of water dropped onto her nose. She lightly flinched and looked into the dark night sky. Water droplets touched her cheeks, one by one. The rate of the droplets moved faster. Rain poured down onto her. Sakura looked back at the shadow figure. "Do I remember you?" She asked aloud. _"Wait.. that voice, I recognize that voice." _Sakura felt her heart racing, _"Sasuke, why is he here? Is he going to hurt me?" _

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**Save me**_

"Why are you alone? In the dark, with no one to help you? It's dangerous out here, you know." Sasuke said, walking torwards her. He sat upon one knee and place his arm on the other.

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

"I was, umm." Sakura stuttered for a moment. She finally admitted it, "I was ment to go home, but I didn't. I came here insted. It's too dark to find my way now." There was oddmixture of feelingsin the air, _"I bet Sasuke thinks I'm stupid." _"Can you help me find my way?" She asked. There was an odd silence, _"What am I thinking? Of course he has changed. He wouldn't do that to me.." _Sakura tried to change the subject, "So what have you been upto lately?" The only thing herad was the rain, falling upon the leaves. Rain rolled down her pale face, which now was red, from the cold air. Sakura then felt, strong arms embracing her. She felt herself trying to pull away, but the more she struggled the tighter he hugged. Sakura finally eased and relaxed in his arms.

_**Now that I know, what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

"Sasuke, I want you to walk me home." Sakura said. Sasuke pulled himself away from Sakura and pulled himslef up. Sakura gazed at Sasuke's outline, as raindrops fell onto her face. _"He sure has grown." _Sakura heard Sasuke mumbled somthing. She pulled herself up, but she slipped and fell back down to square one, due to the wet dirt below her. She looked up to see a hand infront of her. Sakura looked at it questionably.

Sasuke gestured his hand torwards her, "Take my hand." he replied without any hesitation. Sakura placed her hand in his and felt his warm hand close in on hers. He took a couple of steps back to pull Sakura up.

_**Breathe into me**_

_**and meake me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Finally, they were both standing, facing one another, "Follow, I know the way to your house." He took a couple of steps forwards as Sakura squinted her eyes through the darkness and the rain hoping that she's behind him. A crack of thunder filled the dark sky, along with a lighting strike. Sakura jumped and grabbed Sasuke's Arm. He stopped and turned his head to see if she was alright, "It's just thunder, there's nothing to be scared of." Sasuke said, quite coldly.

Sakura nodded, "I know, sorry. I guess it kinda startled me." She letted go of his arm and tried to keep her hands to her side. She waited for Sasuke to take a step, yet insted he took Sakura's hand into his and began leading the way. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want you to get lost in the rain." he simply said.

_**Wake me up**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Save me**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

Sakura was about to open her mouth and say somthing but she hesitated. She eased and trusted Sasuke to lead her, _"Just because he's been gone, dosn't mean he's a bad person."_

They made their way through the wet bushes of the dark forest. The smell of damp leaves filled the air. The mud beneath them made an odd _'Squish-squees' _noise as they walked. Rain continued to fall onto their already damped bodies. Finally Sasuke leaded her to the sidewalk where they continue there way.

_**Wake me up**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**Save me**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Sasuke loosened the grip around Sakura's hand, and stopped, "You can see your way now right?"

Sakura's pale, now pink tipped fingers, fingers trembled _"I can't let him go..." _She slipped her finger from his, "I... I can see, but can you walk with me, just when I get to my home that is." Silence filled between them once again, "If it's no trouble that is." Without a word, Sasuke began walking. Sakura felt her stomach leap for joy. Her inner-self cheered with happiness, _"Thats the way to do it, girl!" _It's been awhile since, Sakura had walk besides Sasuke.

_**Frozen inside, without your touch**_

_**Without your love, darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

_"We only have so little time together with him, say somthing!" _Sakura's innerself roared. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who was walking infront of her. The sound of raindrops could be heard between them. Sakura finally broke the silence, "What have you been up to?" she asked.

"Helping..." Sasuke said simply. Water dripped down from his hair. Sakura couldn't help but to stare. "_So different when wet... What did he ment by helping?" _

"Helping?" Sakura questioned. The street lights showed the mud on her red dress. She gave off a silence and small fit and cursed at herself for slipping in the mud back there.

"My friends." Sasuke replied. Sakura lightly jumped at Sasuke's sudden answer. A confused look came across her face. "Whenever I get a chance, I.. come to Konoha but I disguise myself, of course." Sasuke added.

_**All this time, I can't believe **_

_**I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark**_

_**But you were there in front of me**_

Sakura has realized it. How else did Sasuke, be where he is now? Sakura stayed silent in shock. _"All of this time, he stood by my side. I didn't even notice it. He could get hurt, if somone finds out.." _

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

"Sasuke, why did you do this? You could be killed by gaurds and all." Sakura mentioned. The rain began to slow, yet it was still pouring. They finally reached their destination. Sasuke took a couple of steps into the gate, as Sakura followed.

_**Without a thought**_

_**Without a voice**_

_**Without a soul**_

They stopped infront of her apartment building, facing eachother. Sakura tried to advoid any eye contact with Sasuke. "I..." She began, "I don't want you to leave." She clentched her eyes and pulled her hand up to her chest, "I.. can't go alone again, but if you stay, they might..." Tears mix in with the rain.

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be somthing more**_

"Sakura, I don't want to leave as much as you don't want me too." His bangs shaded his eyes, "You.. were the only one I could think of that really cared about me. Though, all you did was fangirl over me, when we were training. You never showed your side that you've should of showed. You were only competeing with Ino."

Sakura's face streamed with tears and rain drops, "Sasuke I'm sorry! I didn't realize how much I loved you, untill you were truely gone." she said between her sobs, "Please forgive me!" she nearly shouted.

_**Bring me to life**_

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and embraced her. Sakura clentched into Sasuke's wet shirt and buried her face into the cold surface.

_**Wake me up**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

"Sakura."

_**Save me**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

Sakura looked into Sasuke's onyx's eyes with her emarld ones. She clinged him, tightly once more, "Sasuke! It's not that I don't want you here, but I don't want you hurt." She began, "Please stop comming here, I.. I don't want you hurt."

_**Wake me up**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**I can't wake up**_

_**Before I come undone**_

Sasuke held Sakura tightly. "Yes, I'll advoid comming here. You must promise me to do one thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me, that you'll be happy without me. Just forget about this night..."

_**Save me**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Sakura clentched and sobbed into him, "I will always remember you, you can't take the memories out of my head. You can never replace it. Ever..."

_**Bring me to life**_

Sasuke unwrapped his arms and pulled back. Sakura was still clinged onto him. He rested his hands on her should, which made her look up at him.

_**I've been a living lie**_

_**There's nothing inside**_

"Let this be all a dream." Sasuke said. he pressed his lips onto Sakura's, giving her a memorable kiss. He stepped back a certain distance, "I promise to keep away, if you promise to be happy."

The words didn't fit right. He just had to stay, Sakura couldn't bare the fact he's leaving, again. She gave off a small nodd. Sasuke jumped into the shadows, dissapearing.

Sakura lookedinthe direction Sasukejumped off,as a small smile grew upon her face. She held her head up, and closed her eyes at the relaxed feeling of the cold rain falling upon her face. A grinned stretched on. She twriled and spun around, laughing in the rain. "He does care!" She exclaimed happily.

_**Bring me to life.**_

* * *

_I hoped you guys enjoyed it!_

_The first you might of noticed, is that I'm not a SasuSaku fan, but from a couple of requests and ginormous puppy eyes from _**Setsuna-chan09 **_I have decided to do a songfic with them. It's not that I hate that couple, but it's just, in my eyes, I don't think it's going to work out between them, with Orochimaru and yeah... Oh! This song, is an awsome song, to me that is. If you haven't heard of it,you should listen to it.I tried to end the story with a happy ending at least, I don't want to see Sakura in tears again. Once again, I hoped you guys liked it. Please Review._


End file.
